justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Corvette
The Corvette is a ship in Just Cause 3. It has two versions; Rebel Corvette and Military Corvette. Appearance Despite its size, the ship more closely resembles a fast attack craft rather than a corvette. It is one of the largest controllable boats featured in the series so far, surpassed only by the Triton Broadsider, Spearhead Transport, Tanker and Cargo ships. The ship has three propellers and large-diameter exhaust openings in the transom, suggesting that each screw is powered by a separate gas turbine. According to the Rebel drop info, the ship is armed with a 76 mm cannon which is in a turret at the front and highly effective at providing naval gunfire support. The ship bears some resemblance to a real world Ystad-class fast attack craft, but is significantly scaled down which accounts for somewhat odd proportions. It also lacks the aft armament present on the Ystad-class, namely four medium-range surface-to-surface missile launchers. Similarly, the gun bears a strong resemblance to the Bofors 57 mm Mk I. The turret has a small window at the front, possibly for the crew responsible of the aiming. There are also empty racks of unknown purpose on the sides. Ammunition for the gun would be stored inside the ship and moved up into the turret by a special small elevator. The fact that the racks are at a slight angle (front end higher) suggests that it's possible to load and launch some kind of rockets there. Performance The vessel can maintain a reasonable top speed, however, as a larger ship it lacks maneuverability in close quarters, especially at low speeds, with an extremely wide turning circle. Navigating in shallow waters or within smaller island chains can be problematic. It does, however, excel in deep waterways and on the open sea. Top speed can be boosted to 64 knots with the Nitrous II gear mod. Versions and locations Medici Military *Encountered in coastal areas at heat level 4 and 5. *At several military ports: **Porto Cavo. **Porto Coclea. **Porto Darsena. **Porto Tridente. **Porto Vena. **Possibly more. **At an abandoned port and warehouse due west of Guardia Libeccio I at approximately N 40.45.160 E 5.33.420. *Shows up during some missions: **Connect the Dots. **Abandon Ship. **Tangled Up In Blue. *Often spawns at the docks in Citate Di Ravello while The Rebellion has not liberated it yet. The Rebellion *Obtained for Rebel drop by liberating Porto Tridente in the north west corner of the map. *All parked military ones from above are replaced by rebel versions after base completion. *The Rebellion sends one as support while taking over Porto Coclea. *Grotta Contrabandero. *Has to be driven in the mission Tangled Up In Blue. Black Hand This variant only exists in the Mech Land Assault and Bavarium Sea Heist expansion packs. Mech Land Assault *Rarely seen patrolling the waters of Insula Lacrima. *During high Heat around Insula Lacrima. Bavarium Sea Heist *Can be found patrolling the waters of western Medici, from Boom Island all the way to Volcano island in Medici. *Numerous spawn points both in Stingray Area as well as other unmarked Black Hand bases and outposts. *During high Heat. Trivia *The Medici Military (and Black Hand in Mech Land Assault) version is named Military Corvette, whilst The Rebellion version is named Rebel Corvette. The two versions differ only in color scheme. *The vessel is named after a small warship known as a corvette, however, in terms of tonnage and armament, it more closely resembles a smaller type of warship known as a fast attack craft. The ship is somewhat under-armed compared to real world fast attack crafts, which are typically armed with anti-ship missiles and torpedoes - both of which are missing on the Corvette. *Whilst not designated for this purpose, the rear deck of the Corvette is of an adequate size to land and transport small helicopters, other craft, or even an anti-aircraft gun or a SAM launcher, provided they are tethered securely. This is particularly useful when attempting to maneuver the ship in narrow waterways, with the second vehicle able to act as a tug of sorts or for added protection against aerial attack. *The cannon, when aimed towards the stern, can shoot through the bridge superstructure without damaging the ship. *When entered, the Black Hand version is still called "Military Corvette", but it has all the Black Hand markings, including the "17-2" easter egg which refers to Black Hand vehicles in Just Cause. *In a similar fashion to the system of Just Cause 1, there is a "17-2" in place of the Medici flags on the Black Hand version. *It is made by Capstone, as it is called "v1202_boat_capstone_corvette_rebel_01" in the game files. Glitch Main article: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. It has been reported that sometimes the turret might start to aim higher than the cross-hair and eventually it will become non-responsive. To fix it, aim the gun down and then exit the vehicle for a moment. Alternatively, move the vertical angle of the gun up to the limit of its aiming range, and bring the gun back down. This will reset the gun to its normal range. Gallery The Rebellion Rebel Corvette.png|Just after popping out of the Rebel drop crate. Grotta Contrabandero (cave dock).png|A Rebellion version at Grotta Contrabandero. Rebel Corvette (left side).png|Shooting down a helicopter. Rebellion Corvette Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Corvette Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Corvette Bridge.jpg Rebellion Corvette Top.jpg Rebellion Corvette Top Rear.jpg Rebellion Corvette Top Front.jpg Rebellion Corvette Left Side.jpg Rebellion Corvette Right Side.jpg Rebellion Corvette Front.jpg Rebellion Corvette Rear Deck.jpg Rebellion Corvette Armament.jpg Rebellion Corvette Rear.jpg Rebellion Corvette Interior 1.jpg Rebellion Corvette Interior 2.jpg Rebellion Corvette Interior 3.jpg Medici Military JC3 Medici Frigate.jpg|Medici Navy Corvette. Medici Navy Corvette Front Left Quarter.jpg Medici Navy Corvette Front Right Quarter.jpg Medici Navy Corvette Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Navy Corvette Front.jpg Medici Navy Corvette Left Side.jpg Medici Navy Corvette Right Side.jpg Medici Navy Corvette Rear.jpg Medici Navy Corvette Top Front.jpg Medici Navy Corvette Top Rear.jpg Medici Navy Corvette On Foot.jpg Porto Vena.png Medici Military Corvette Location.jpg|The location of the docked Corvette. Black Hand This variant does not exist in the base game, and can only be encountered if Mech Land Assault is installed. Black Hand Corvette Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand Corvette Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand Corvette Front.jpg Black Hand Corvette Left Side.jpg Black Hand Corvette Right Side.jpg Black Hand Corvette Rear.jpg Black Hand Corvette Top Front.jpg Black Hand Corvette Top Side.jpg Black Hand Corvette On Foot.jpg Black Hand Corvette Bridge Superstructure.jpg Black Hand Corvette Main Gun.jpg Black Hand Corvette.png Miscellaneous Brise 32 and Rebel Corvette.png|The small sail boat is a Brise 32. Urga Hrom D and Rebel Corvette.png|Near an Urga Hrom D. JC3 Corvette cannon.png|Close-up of the large caliber gun. The wide muzzle makes it look even larger, but the barrel could still be well over what it's claimed to be. Military Corvette and Urga Hroch.png|Size comparison with Urga Hroch. Corvette Rebel Drop Menu.jpg|The ship in the Rebel Drop menu. Corvette Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, after liberating Porto Tridente. th.jpeg|The Y-stad Fast Attack Craft, the ship is resembles. Jc3 Weaponized Pescespada SS 3.png|Military corvette being attacked by a Weaponized Pescespada SS. Medici Military Corvettes outside Babica Of Cows and Wine.JPG|Two military versions outside Babica during the mission Of Cows and Wine. It's unknown why they are there. Military Corvette anti-aircraft mount.JPG|A Medici Military version improvised as an anti-aircraft cannon mount at Guardia Libeccio I. The Rebellion version spawns there all the time after outpost liberation. Category:Content Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Boats